Incesto
by desperatesmirks
Summary: No entendía lo que era la sangre, no entendía lo que era el amor familiar. Nunca supo lo que era una familia, y nunca le tuvo respeto a la suya. Ni siquiera le tuvo respeto a los lazos con su hermano, porque le quería de un modo bizarro. -Sirius/Regulus-


**Disclaimer:** _Esaaa chicaaa es míaaa, casi casi míaaaa. Está loca por mí... pero aún no se fíaaaaa. _¡Qué temazo por Dios! Sergio Dalma, un grosso y es el dueño de todos los personajes. ¿No sabían? Jotaká Rowling no es mujer, ni siquiera es rubia, es Sergio Dalma disfrazado. ¡Sí! Se hizo la fama cantando baladas de amor y después de echo a dormir, luego despertó de un sueño de un maguito escuálido y decidió irse a UK a escribir. Pero aún así, todo le pertenece a ella, _o a él._

**Advertencias: **Creo que ninguna, alguna? ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Sirius y Regulus son hermanos? ¡¡No me jodas!! Entonces sí: Incesto.  
Además, debo agregar que la forma de cronología es extraña. Es decir, no tiene orden cronológico.

**Beta: **_Sirem, muchas gracias preciosa. Eres una beta genial!_

**Dedicado a: **_Suiris e'Doluc, preciosa espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! xD y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, qué te deseo lo mejor, que eres fantástica mujer. Y me encanta que me hayas cantado Fivel en el MC la vez pasada. xDD Te quiero. ^^_

**Fic realizado con Parafilia del Foro Drarry: **_****Fratrilagnia: Atracción por las relaciones sexuales incestuosas._

Debo decir que es mi primera experiencia con esta pareja, nunca en mi vida había escrito o leído algo sobre ella, espero que les guste. No creo que me vuelvan a leer escribiendo sobre Sirius/Regulus, me gustó escribir esta historia, es verdad, pero aún le soy fiel al Sirius/Remus, y además, si mi hermana se entera que he escrito esto me mata. Seguro que se entera, pero bueno, me mataría si escribo otra. xD Sirius es de ella y punto, te amo hermana. :) No leas.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_**Incesto**_

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se tiró sobre su cama. No podía estar pasándole eso, era… imperdonable, era inmoral, era… malo, muy malo. Con sólo doce años de edad, Regulus Black había tenido una de sus primeras erecciones siendo consciente de qué la producía, o quién… mejor dicho. Además, se dio cuenta de que su vida iba a ser un infierno, no es que siempre hubiera pensado que su vida iba a ser maravillosa, pero tenía unas cuantas esperanzas, aún así ese detalle insignificante de tener una erección con… con… ¡Ni siquiera podía pensarlo! Definitivamente, su vida se había terminado.

**-x-x-x-**

No lo entendía, está bien que tenía tan sólo cinco años y que pudiera ser que él no fuese el niño más inteligente de Londres, pero no lograba comprender porqué sus padres odiaban tanto a esas personas, ¿Acaso no lucían igual que ellos? Eran humanos.

—¡Tienes prohibido acercarte de vuelta a esos asquerosos muggles!

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó a su madre, seguía sin entender porqué se enfurecía tanto.

—¿Porque no pueden hacer magia? —sugirió Regulus detrás de él, Walburga lo miró con orgullo. ¿Y?, seguían siendo igual que ellos ante sus ojos, pero su madre no pensaba así y supo, en ese momento, que él no sería igual a Regulus ante los ojos de ella, porque ya había escogido a su preferido. Porque el pequeño Regs había demostrado que no era Sirius, porque Regs sabía lo que era la sangre y él le tenía respeto. Sirius nunca lo entendió.

**-x-x-x-**

Su lengua lamió su cuello, saboreando, guardándose ese sabor en la parte más infinita de su cerebro, sabía que jamás lo olvidaría. Siguió succionando, chupando, marcando… quería dejarle claro a todos que él tenía dueño, que era suyo, Sirius era posesivo y, cuando se trataba de Regulus, era mucho peor.

**-x-x-x-**

No mentiría diciendo que no le importaba, porque sí le importaba. Ver a Sirius partir fue lo peor que pudo haberle pasado en toda su corta vida, no quería que se fuera, él era su hermano y aunque no se llevaran del todo bien y se pelearan de vez en cuando, él quería que Sirius estuviera con él, que fueran amigos como él lo era con Potter, que estuvieran unidos para siempre. ¡Rayos! Le quería de un modo bizarro, le quería con su corazón y más aún con su cuerpo, le anhelaba, le deseaba, le quería de forma incorrecta, dolorosamente.

**-x-x-x-**

—Sirius, no molestes —dijo enojado Regulus mientras intentaba sacarlo del baño.

—¡Vamos Regs, no seas pesado déjame verte mientras te bañas! —Era divertido molestar a Regulus, incluso más divertido que molestar a los Slytherin. De acuerdo, su hermano era Slytherin pero no se metía con él en el colegio, es más… ni siquiera se hablaban, sólo de vez en cuando, en momentos en que las situaciones eran muy delicadas y necesitaban de la compañía del otro—. ¿O tú quieres bañarte conmigo?

Las defensas de Regulus cayeron, ¿Qué si quería qué cosa con él? ¡Por Circe! Lo había descubierto, Sirius sabía que Regulus sentía una especie de amor platónico por él, que se pajeaba día y noche pensando en su cuerpo. ¡Lo sabía! Se quedó paralizado mirándolo pero Sirius aprovechó ese momento para entrar en el baño y cerrarle la puerta en sus narices. Otra broma.

—¡Sirius, eres tan insoportable!

**-x-x-x- **

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. El líquido pre-seminal ya podía observarse en la punta de su polla.

—Sí, un poco más —dijo jadeante, con un gran gemido. Imaginándose que su hermano lo estaba poseyendo. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, Regulus apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la ducha de los vestidores.

**-x-x-x-**

—Sirius —Le llamó su hermano—, alguna vez… ¿Te has sentido atraído por alguien de la familia?

El mayor, que estaba acostado a su lado, pero con los pies en la cabecera de la cama se irguió para mirarlo de frente y contestó:

—¿Narcissa? Regs, te dije… no conviene casarse entre primos, ¿no has visto que los niños nacen con los ojos separados? O peor, son increíblemente apuestos, como nosotros dos, y yo no quiero tener más competencia entre las mujeres —Regulus se echó a reír, y abrazó los tobillos de Sirius con fuerza.

—No me dejes hermano.

—Jamás, enano.

**-x-x-x-**

—_Cruccio_ —por ser un Gryffindor—._ Cruccio_ —por ser amigo de Potter—. _Cruccio_ —por ser amigo de un sangre sucia—. _Cruccio _—porque era Sirius, el hijo que les daba vergüenza y les traía desgracia tras desgracia.

—¡Basta! —Lloriqueó el niño de diez años mientras miraba como lastimaban a su hermano—. ¡Dejenlo en paz! No lo toquen.

—Enano, no —dijo Sirius con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Esa era su batalla no la de él, eso tenía que superarlo por él mismo.

—¡Regulus, no te metas o serás castigado también!

—Pues castígame, pero no lo lastimen más —dijo con determinación el pequeño.

—¿Cómo te atreves, sinvergüenza? Eso lo has aprendido de tu irrespetuoso hermano —dijo su madre. Sirius no quería, no quería que se entrometiera, pero no pudo hacer más. Esa fue la primera vez, que escuchó a Regulus chillar de dolor y deseó que fuera la última.

**-x-x-x-**

—Esto no está mal —dijo susurrando sobre su oreja.

—Sí… —contradijo él dejando que se le escapara un gemido, estaba perdido.

—No Regs, no. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me calienta? —el susodicho no contestó y Sirius lamiéndole detrás de su oreja le dijo—. Qué seas mi hermano.

**-x-x-x-**

Regulus miró a su alrededor, estaba lleno de personas desesperadas de poder, de infelices que no tenían idea de qué estaban haciendo, de locos aclamando un poco de atención a su locura. Caminó derecho, no sintió temor, estaba seguro de lo que haría.

—¿Por qué quieres formar parte de mi familia, Black? —susurró la figura que se encontraba en las sombras. En su cabeza sólo resonó "Sirius" y el mago oscuro lo interpretó a su manera, pensando que lo hacía para vengarse, pero no… él lo hacía para salvarlo. Tan sólo pensó en él. Su plan funcionaría, era bueno en oclumancia.

**-x-x-x-**

El tío Alphard le había dado oro para poder subsistir bastante bien hasta que tuviera un trabajo decente, vivía con los Potter, faltaba poco para su último año en Hogwarts y estaba pasando el mejor verano de su vida junto a James, Remus y Peter. Pero no era feliz. No lo comprendía, tenía todo lo que había querido alguna vez y aún así, no era feliz. ¿Por qué?

—Regulus —esa fue la simple respuesta que su cerebro formó, que su corazón le dictó y que él recitó. Su pequeño hermano aún seguía en esa casa, a merced de la inmensa crueldad de su madre y de la ineptitud de su padre. Sirius se sentía horrible, la vida de Regulus estaba en juego y él no estaba ahí para protegerle, ni siquiera para verle, tocarle, sentirle, quererle. Porque le quería demasiado, y sabía que no estaba bien quererlo de ese modo.  
**  
-x-x-x-  
**  
Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, lo conocía, ya lo había visto muchísimas veces, pero no de esa manera. Sólo y exclusivamente para él, el gran Sirius estaba reducido a nada mientras él seguía tocándolo. Se derretía en sus manos, se revolcaba de placer, sus gemidos se oían desde cada rincón.

**-x-x-x-  
**  
_Incesto: Relación carnal entre parientes dentro de los grados en que está prohibido el matrimonio._

Sirius cerró la enciclopedia que tenía en sus manos y luego se pasó la mano por su frente. Sus padres eran primos… ¿Eso no era incesto? Estaban casados, eso quería decir que no estaba prohibido, porque sus padres eran bastantes rigurosos al seguir las leyes tradicionales, que muestran la suficiente moralidad en los sangre pura.

Pero lo suyo era distinto, él se había excitado viendo a su hermano en los vestidores… su hermanito Regulus. ¿Acaso era un monstruo? Sin embargo, había sido su mejor orgasmo.

**-x-x-x-**

—Estás destinado a ser siempre un gilipollas —dijo una voz detrás de él. Regulus se dio la vuelta y lo observó interrogante, despectivo, con desprecio.

—Y tú estás destinado al fracaso, pero ya ves, no se puede hacer nada —contestó mirándolo una vez más, con desprecio.

—Aún no me perdonas —afirmó Sirius apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —volvió a su trabajo en el escritorio—. Preferiste a Potter, está bien. Lo acepto.

—No lo aceptas —su hermano se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en su cabeza—. Entiende enano, tenía que defender el honor de mi casa.

—No me toques —dijo Regulus—, no puedes acercarte a mí, eres de los buenos, yo soy de los malos. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Sirius y vete —Sirius le dio una última mirada a su hermano de quince años y salió de allí.

**-x-x-x-**

Su trasero era firme, su piel era suave, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios carnosos… gimiendo, su espalda arqueada. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Su interior, ¡oh joder su interior! Tan estrecho, tan caliente, tan correcto y, al mismo tiempo, tan incorrecto. Era su hermano, y Sirius jamás había estado tan caliente.

**-x-x-x-**

—James —le llamó Sirius, serio—, tengo un problema.

—Ya, ya… las pulgas se irán en cuanto te bañes.

—Estoy hablando en serio —Potter giró su cabeza hacia la cama de Sirius y le alentó para que siguiera—. No, no puedo… joder.

—¡Por merlín! ¿No puedes joder? —preguntó James ya más preocupado y se acercó a su cama.

—No seas idiota, eso jamás —Sirius lo fulminó con su mirada.

—Tú dijiste eso —ya más tranquilo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a presionarlo para que suelte la lengua —Vamos, dilo. Dilo, dilo, dilo…

—Regulus me la pone dura.

**-x-x-x-**

—Sirius —susurró Remus entrando al cuarto. Él y Sirius compartían casa, a veces incluso la cama, pero no estaban enamorados, no. Se querían, eran buenos amigos y trataban de pasarla bien.

—¿Mmh? —contestó mientras seguía simulando que dormía.

—Dumbledore está aquí, quiere hablarte —dijo el hombre lobo.

—¿Le pasó algo a James y Lily? —preguntó ya despierto.

—No, ellos están bien —Remus se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano—. A tu padre… —Sirius lo interrumpió.

—¡Bah! —dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—…y a Regulus —dijo Dumbledore que estaba en la puerta del dormitorio. Sirius sintió que su mundo se venía abajo y que la respiración le faltaba.

—¿Qué? —gritó—. ¡Vamos contéstenme! ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Tu padre sufrió un ataque al corazón…

—No me interesa mi padre, háblenme de Regulus —suplicó furioso.

—…al enterarse que Regulus falleció en manos de Voldemort.

**-x-x-x-**

Sirius gimió desesperado, corriéndose en la boca de Regulus. Nunca le habían hecho una mamada como esa. No dejaría que se le escape, porque su hermano era calor, era semen, era joder, era caricias y era sexo. Jamás creyó que lo diría pero Regulus era puro sexo, y del bueno.

**-x-x-x-**

Se acercó con sigilo hacia la cama en donde dormía aquella persona que últimamente le quitaba el sueño, mejor dicho, le hacía soñar una y otra vez con su cuerpo transpirado, jadeante, sucio, caliente.

Sirius alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se mantuvo observándolo mientras dormía. Lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de su hermano y los rozó en un toque efímero. Le acarició su pelo una vez más.

—Enano —susurró, se dio media vuelta para alejarse cuando una voz lo detuvo:

—Es una despedida —dijo Regulus angustiado, mirando su espalda.

—Sí —aseguró Sirius.

Dolía, mierda que dolía, pensaron.

**-x-x-x-**

Una vez, logró sacar a escondidas un cuento de hadas muggles que había en la biblioteca, corrió hacia su sala común y se sentó en un gran sillón. Cuando terminó de leerlo, se imaginó su vida si fuera una de esas historias con finales felices. Deseó una madre amorosa, un padre valiente y con ética, un hermano con el cual podía compartir un sinfín de aventuras y momentos extraordinarios. Deseó que el mundo exterior estuviera en paz.

Pero no fue así, ahora su vida se terminaba. Un padre loco, una madre cruel, un hermano ausente que no se encontraba a su lado —pero sí presente en su corazón— y una guerra que se llevaba miles de vidas. Pero no se arrepentía, porque sabía que hacía lo correcto, algo que jamás hizo. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y sin ningún final feliz, Regulus iba a acabar con el Señor Oscuro.

**-x-x-x-**

—Sirius

—¿Sí? —contestó él desde su cama, aún medio dormido.

—No quiero. Hay luna llena, los hombres lobo me dan miedo —lloriqueó el pequeño Regulus de cuatro años.

—Quieres dormir conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándolo, el niño asintió—. De acuerdo, sube enano.

—No me llames así.

—Cállate y duerme… enano.

**-x-x-x-**

El lugar se encontraba mugriento, el polvo residía en cada rincón, lo único más o menos aceptable era la habitación en la que se encontraba, dónde había una cama y una lámpara de aceite sobre una mesa. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido entrar ahí si no fuera porque él se lo había pedido. Siempre pensó que eso estaría lleno de fantasmas, pero le aseguró —de antemano— que la Casa de los Gritos no contenía ninguno, él seguía pensando que era un cobarde. Y cuanta razón tenía.

Un sonoro «Plop» en ese intranquilo silencio le indicó que alguien se había aparecido en la otra habitación, saco su varita por las dudas, aún no sabía si eso era una trampa. No le extrañaba que su hermano hubiera planeado algo para atraparlo, después de todo, luchaban en bandos distintos.  
Sirius apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tal como lo recordaba, alto, musculoso, guapo, misterioso, orgulloso, su hermano. No se dejó engañar y le apuntó con la varita, Sirius sonrió.

—¿Vas a matarme Regulus? —preguntó.

—Tal vez —contestó y le extrañó que Sirius no hubiese sacado su varita—. ¿Tú vas a matarme?

—Es muy posible, pero no sé si voy a matarte del mismo modo en que tú piensas que te mataré —Regulus no entendió, pero estaba seguro de que se encontraba fuera de peligro, no había nadie más que ellos dos, así que bajó la varita—. Bien enano, tienes sentido común y sabes que te ganaría estando o no armado.

—No me subestimes Sirius —rugió Regulus—. Ahora dime, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Lo que siempre quise.

—Aún no logro la legeremancia, sí te explicaras sería mejor —Sirius volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué te le uniste? —le preguntó estando a dos pasos.

—Porque era mi deber —contestó alejándose un poco—. Corrección, era tu deber, yo sólo estoy reparando lo que tú has roto.

—No digas estupideces —Sirius seguía caminando hacia él mientras su hermano retrocedía.

—De todos modos, no me citaste para hablar sobre eso —Sirius se detuvo y Regulus sonrió—. No, tú ya lo sabías —ahora era Regulus quién se acercaba a él y Sirius caminaba hacia atrás—. Tú quieres otra cosa. ¿Qué quieres Sirius? ¿Dinero? ¿Información? ¿Unirte al Señor Oscuro?

Sirius cambió su expresión a una de furia y estampó a Regulus contra la pared más cercana con suma rapidez. Lo agarró del cuello de la túnica con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la muñeca de la mano que contenía la varita, ésta cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué quiero? —Rugió Sirius muy cerca de su cara—. Te quiero a ti.

Regulus se olvidó de respirar.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Regulus juntando todo el aire que le quedaba para hablar.

—¡Qué te quiero a ti! —Susurró Sirius, ahora más calmado, soltó su agarre de la túnica y pasó un dedo por la mejilla del pequeño Black—. Quiero sentir tu boca, tu piel, quiero sentirte a ti —su voz de iba elevando, volvía a estar colérico—. ¡Joder! Quiero tocarte, quiero que grites mi nombre mientras recibes placer de mis manos, quiero que no pienses en nadie más que en mí, quiero tenerte —Regulus abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sirius siguió acariciando su mejilla, luego acarició sus labios con sus dedos —Muero por besarte.

—No, no te mueras —susurró Regulus mirándolo a los ojos. Y Sirius no aguantó más, atrajo la cabeza de su hermano poniendo una mano en su nuca, y lo besó. Con fuerza, con furia, con fuego. Sintió que los labios de Regulus eran firmes y carnosos, eran los labios más sabrosos que jamás había probado y no se detuvo ahí. Mordió su labio inferior para poder ejercer más presión y que su lengua ingresara en esa cavidad que siempre deseó conocer, una ruda batalla se formó en ese momento, cada uno tratando de dominar al otro. Regulus pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de Sirius y lo apretó contra él. Después de quedarse sin aire, se separaron tan sólo lo necesario.  
_  
—Esto no está mal —dijo susurrando sobre su oreja._

—Sí… —contradijo él dejando que se le escapara un gemido, estaba perdido.

—No Regs, no. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me calienta? —El susodicho no contestó y Sirius lamiéndole detrás de su oreja le dijo—. Qué seas mi hermano.  
  
—Sirius…

—Sí, di mi nombre —gimió el mayor en su oído—. Dilo Regulus, dime que quieres lo mismo que yo, dime que sientes lo mismo, dime que quieres que te folle ahora mismo sobre esa cama.

—Joder, Sirius sí —Regulus se rindió. Sirius volvió a besarlo, un beso más fogoso que el anterior, si es que eso era posible. Se permitieron olvidarse del mundo exterior, de Voldemort, los amigos y la familia… de la cordura y la realidad. Para cuando Regulus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba encima de la cama, desnudo y con un Sirius hambriento encima de él, besando, tocando, sintiendo, amando.

Tuvieron sexo, hicieron el amor. Pero ninguno lo consideró incesto, ninguno pensó que estaba mal lo que habían hecho, porque no lo estaba. Se habían querido de una forma bizarra, se habían amado y anhelado desde siempre. No sabían lo que sentían, no sabían si el otro sentía lo mismo, pero jamás pudieron esquivar esos sentimientos, esa locura interior que les decía que debían amarse, como hermanos y amantes.

_**End.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer, :)

¿Reviews? Ve al cuadradito que está aquí abajo. Sí, justo en el medio. Y que ahora es verde, sí... ese! Muy bien, gracias. :D

_La psicópata enamorada de Jamie Pooh, Naruto-kun, Draquito y Arthur, _

**_Carli-chan_**


End file.
